This invention relates to a collection bag carrier which is operative to maintain a flexible bag such as a refuse bag in an opened condition to facilitate filling the same.
In using a flexible bag, it is often difficult and frustrating for a user in trying to maintain the top of the bag in the opened condition while filling it. This is particularly troublesome in using a plastic bag such as a plastic refuse bag in a yard in which wind can cause the bag to collapse in a close condition rendering the filling operation arduous. Furthermore, the filling difficulty is complicated by the necessity of carrying the bag around the yard or work area to collect the refuse.
Heretofore, numerous support frames have been developed for maintaining the collection bag in an opened condition while it is being filled. However, such support frames are complex and bulky in construction and they are difficult to use or to store while they are not being used. Moreover, they are not convenient to be carried by the user moving around the working area.
Some support frames are provided with complex or numerous securing means of the bag such that it is burdensome in mounting the bag onto the frame or dismounting it therefrom.